The Doctor Takes a Holiday
by Notsalony
Summary: The Doctor needs a break from the grind, so he goes to a world with a bit of a twist to it.


**The Doctor Takes A Holiday by Notsalony **

** Notes: This was inspired by the lovely megalupin and our rather dirty-minded email session the other day. Of which Matty thanks you. Something about inspiring me to get back to the keyboard for even a single story. Gods I've been piss poor on stories lately. Can't seem to get them out from my brain to my fingers. I blame the constant sound in this damn room. -is plotting to go get his mp3 player in a minute- **  
><strong> The statues and the shop owner are based off War_Games_5_by_first_last_fallen, check out First Last Fallen on Deviant art and fave his wonderful nudes and great photographic talent. I'm going to be sending him a note telling him that I loved his work and wrote a story that I was inspired to write partly from his pictures. I love the model's look too. <strong>  
><strong> And after thinking about it, this is for Katsuyo's Summer Fun Challenge, Challenge One, Phrases 7,12,&amp;15 <strong>  
><strong> 7 - "I want to make your ass mine as soon as possible." - Issou Mou, Kudokitai! by Mishima Kazuhiko<strong>  
><strong> 12 - "GIVE ME BACK MY INNOCENCE, YOU BIG PERV!" - Mezase Hero by Kodaka Kazuma<strong>  
><strong> 15 - "Do you realize this is the second time you're treating me like a whore?" - U Don't Know Me by Rakun<strong>

=============================================

* * *

><p>"Where the devil have you taken me?" The blindfolded man asked with a heavy sigh.<p>

"Oh, that'd be telling wouldn't it?" The Doctor's voice gave a light chuckle from where he was working on the console.

"You're an evil bastard." The man huffed as he crossed his arms in the darkness that was his world.

"Naw, misguided… I'll give you. Underhanded… maybe… Sneaky most definitely. But I'm neither evil nor a bastard." The Doctor stroked down the blindfolded companion's face.

"Yes. You. Are." The companion smiled as he said each word, reaching up to kiss the slightly taller Doctor.

"That's cheating." The Doctor said in a breathy tone.

"So? You're allowed blindfolds, and I'm not allowed to cheat?"

"Exactly." He swore he could hear the Doctor's smile.

"That's just fucked up." The companion sighed as he leaned back.

"Well that's just the way…" The Doctor stopped as he worked on the console. "…things are." His infectious smile clear in his voice.

"Are we there yet?" The man sighed.

"Yes." The Doctor put his firm hands on the man's broad shoulders and walked him out into the walkway towards the door. The Doctor had been planning this for a while now and this lull in the action had given him the perfect opportunity. He moved quickly and opened the double doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. before pushing the man out the door. Instantly the blindfold and his clothing vanished as his cock began to harden in the warm sun light.

"Wha?" He turned startled as he came face to face with a very naked Doctor.

"Virilius III, the only planet in the whole cosmos that has a clothing filter on the atmosphere as well as atomized viagra so that you stay hard the whole time you're naked on the planet." The Doctor leaned in close, his long cock over shadowing his companions as he leaned in and kissed the man who was but a boy to his centuries of life. "They also have a lovely little enzyme in the water and the air that actually removes any infections or sexual diseases you could ever get. This is the best place in the universe to have uninhibited…" The Doctor licked the younger man's nose. "… wild sex."

"Y-you b-brought me here to h-have sex?" The dark haired companion swallowed.

"Have sex is such a small part of what I plan to do to you…" The Doctor smiled as he squeezed his companion's ass.

"Oh?" He swallowed again, the blush creeping across his face and neck.

"Well there are 474 words for sexual acts. I plan to get at least half way through the list before sunset." The Doctor plunged two fingers from each hand into the companion's ass. Spreading it open and forcing him forwards to hump against the Doctor slight. "And when I'm done there won't be a single part of you that's a virgin to anything." He gave a wicked smile.

"What did you want to do first….?" He gave a ragged breath as the Doctor continued to forcibly finger fuck him while making him hump himself against the Doctor.

"Well I think we're going to go buy a paintball gun." The Doctor pulled back and grasped the hard slab of meat his companion was sporting, using it as a leash or a handle to lead him away from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and towards the shop.

"Paint…. ball… gun…?" He frowned slightly as he was given a loose handed hand job while they walked down the street past other nude couples.

"Well yeah." The Doctor smiled as they walked up to a shop that sported nude statues of men with only protective helmets on their heads and paintball guns in their posed arms. "It's all the rage right now." He smiled as he walked in and looked around.

"Can I help you?" A tall muscular man smiled as he stood up, his hands the only part of him covered as he stretched to shake the Doctor's hand.

"I'm Jin, this is my shop, just let me know if you find anything you like." He smirked, as the Doctor's eyes seemed to be affixed to his nine inches of bald cock.

"Oh I see many _guns_ I wouldn't mind test firing." The Doctor licked his lips.

"Oh?" Jin smiled warmly as he put his leather-gloved hands on his lips. "Well I'm sure we can arrange a _test fire_ after you're done shopping." Jin retch down and scratched his low hanging balls. "And who do we have here?" He nodded to behind the Doctor.

"This would be Jason, my companion." The Doctor smiled warmly as he pulled Jason over by his cock again.

"My, dominate aren't you?" Jin smiled.

"You don't know the half of it." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well, look around, lube cartridges are on that wall over there, bottles right beside them. The measuring system for the guns is over there on the right." He pointed to the far wall. "And the guns are sorted by size on the stacks. When you have a gun you like, just come back and tell me what color rounds you want." He smirked, as he looked Jason up and down. "But I can save you a little bit of time and measure him myself." He licked his lips in a way that made Jason feel like he was being not only flirted with but also probably mentally molested.

"Would you? That would be simply amazing." The Doctor smiled as he turned a rather confused Jason around and presented his virgin hole to the shopkeeper.

"Hum.." Jin thrust a few fingers up Jason's hole together. "Has he taken your big shaft yet?"

"No, not yet." The Doctor said in a business like tone.

"Then I'd suggest a size four over in isle two. And do you know your color you want?" Jin smiled, still speaking to the Doctor as he fingered Jason.

"Red." The Doctor held up his leg to show off his trainers. Jason frowned slightly. For a world with filter in the air that stopped you wearing cloths or covering up, how did it manage to let you keep your shoes? He was about to ask when Jin twisted his fingers in Jason eliciting a deep moan from the confused human.

"Sure thing. You two go a head and pick out your gun." Jin pulled his fingers out and went to the color rack behind the counter to start selecting the right dyes he'd need to match the Doctor's trainers perfectly.

"What's this gun for anyways?" Jason rubbed his hole absently as they walked down the isles.

"Well that's easy. It's for your ass." The Doctor smiled.

"You're going to shoot me… in the ass… with a paintball gun?"

"Yes."

"Won't that leave welts?" Jason frowned.

"Not visible ones." The Doctor turned as he pulled out a gun with a large dildo like attachment.

"Wait… you mean… INSIDE!" Jason's eyes and voice got rather large.

"Yes." The Doctor leaned in and licked down Jason's neck. "I very much intend to stick this gun up your ass and shoot paintballs at your prostate till you cum." Jason blushed as the Doctor lifted one of Jason's legs and began to openly finger him while other customers walked by them.

"Do you have to be so… _public_?" Jason said in a hushed whisper.

"Yep." The Doctor smile leaned in and nibbled on Jason's ear. "I've lived over nine hundred years and I've decided that it's damn high time that I start showing people how I feel…" The Doctor's eyes filled with something other then lust for a moment but he turned his attention back to Jason quickly. "And I think deflowering you with a high power rifle is just the way to say I love you." The Doctor shrugged. "I want to make your ass mine as soon as possible."

"Why do I get the feeling that before we're done I'm going to be screaming out 'GIVE ME BACK MY INNOCENCE, YOU BIG PERV'?"

"Probably because I plan to get the setting that fires the paint at the same temperature as fresh cum."

"You really are twisted. You know that right?" Jason attempted to make a face of disgusted criticism but as the Doctor twisted his talented fingers against his prostate all he could think about was how he'd get the Doctor to meet his parents before they were married. His mind already thrown into scenarios where they were husband and husband and doing this sort of thing for the rest of his life.

"So what kind of lube should we get?" The Doctor smiled as he looked over towards the lube racks.

"Y-you know…" Jason started but lost his train of thought in a moan and then a whimper.

"What?"

"You're making a habit of that." The Doctor frowned. "Do you realize this is the second time you're treating me like a whore?" Jason looked up with a full body blush now.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"Well no… I'm … just…"

"What are you saying then?" The Doctor leaned in close, his lips dangerously close to Jason's. "I want you to be clear." His hand sneaking down to stroke along Jason's hard cock.

"I like you… a lot… and I like this… a whole lot… I just… in public?" Jason looked around still blushing as if he had an audition to be a stop light.

"Like I said, not a single part of you is going to be a virgin when I'm done… but I do hope you keep this blush… because damn if it's not the sexiest things in the seven galaxies." The Doctor sniffed the air around Jason's naked body. "It's all just turning me on all that much more." The Doctor leaned in close, his eyes leering his lust at Jason.

"Can we just… hurry back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. or maybe a hotel…" Jason bit his bottom lip, the Doctor's hand slowly milking him.

"Right after we get some lube and make sure this thing fits…" The Doctor waved the dildo-ended paintball gun in front of Jason's face.

"Fine… what ever… let's just hurry." Jason knew he was whining but he didn't care. He was naked in public and he was being sexual stimulated by the smartest man in the whole of time and space. He just wanted it to be more private, was that too much to ask? As the Doctor began to snog him against the gun rack, Jason began to think that yes, yes it might be too much to ask of this man. It was after they'd selected a set of lube, passion fruit flavored, that the Doctor walked Jason back to Jin and asked how to lode the gun.

"I could just show you and do the test fit at the same time. If you don't mind?" He asked the Doctor, leaving Jason to feel more like the toy two children both wanted for their own dirty desires.

"Sure thing. Up on the counter Jason." Jason gave him a dirty look as if to say, 'oh you just wait till we're alone and I have a dildo for your ass'. But despite his animosity towards the way he was being ordered about he got up on the counter face down and blushed as cold scented lube was fingered into his ass hole. He whimpered as the fingers withdrew and for one fleeting second thought that he'd be sparred. That thought however died as the large dildo was thrust deep into him in one go.

"Yep. It's a perfect fit." Jin smiled as he moved it back and forth, fucking Jason on the dildo tip. "Not too large to be a total pain, and not too small that it slips out. Just right and snug with his near virgin hole." Jin showed the Doctor how to load the gun and then had him load a few rounds into it. "Okay… now to…" He squeezed the trigger and Jason let out a scream and a moan at the same time. A warm sensation had shot out of the tube, which he swore in his mind had expanded to fire the round out. The round itself had been warm in his ass and when it hit it was like be stuck with a stick right on his prostate. He bucked up and was met with more of the dildo tip going into his ass. His hard cock now pointing at the counter and drooling precum as he staid in doggy position.

"And you were worried you wouldn't like it." The Doctor rolled his eyes as he chuckled. He motioned and Jin squeezed the trigger again eliciting the same scream-moan from Jason as the stinging returned to his prostate. He bucked again and fucked himself on the dildo as his own cock gave a lurch. Much more of this and he knew he'd probably leave a large contribution of cum on the store counter.

"It's the temperature control mainly. Shooting it about the same temperature as human cum allows the paint to trigger many subconscious sexual feelings that lay dormant in most people. Now if you had selected frozen or extremely cold for the paint, it would create an extreme pain and probably have him begging for you to stop. But, only some of the more extreme tops order that sort of thing." Jin smiled, showing he didn't judge one way or the other. "I've got a boy at home I sometimes do that to as a punishment." Jin shrugged.

"Really…?" The Doctor seemed to be thinking about something.

"You shoot frozen paint up my ass and I'll kick you in a place you can't regenerate." Jason looked over his shoulder with a dark look. "Now someone FINISH ME OFF HERE!" He started writhing as he road the dildo gun that was in his ass.

"Yes sir!" Jin grinned as he switched the gun over to rapid-fire mode and pointed it out to the Doctor but motioned for him to be quite. Jin squeezed the trigger and in the one second he held the trigger over a dozen shots hit one after another in quick succession on Jason's prostate. The unprepared and confused man reared up till he was kneeling on the glass display case of the counter top and began to let out a primal howl as he began to shoot off like an unkinked hose. Jin was so amazed that he simply kept squeezing the trigger over and over again, causing Jason to buck as he kept firing buckets of cum. Afterwards Jason curled up on the counter laying in his own cum, the dildo gun still lodged up his ass as he lay there asleep from exhaustion.

"How many rounds do you want?"

"How many do you have?" The Doctor grinned wickedly.

_~fin~_

**Took me three days to get the time to write this thing to my satisfaction. -grins- But I'm happy with where it is and how it progresses. -smiles- And I like the fact that it's done. -grins- Oh and then there's the whole thing with it being not one but THREE entries into Katsuyo's contest! -DANCES- woot! I need to make a chart and post as a journal entry. -dances- -hugs-**


End file.
